


Our Parallel Lives

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, post season 13 doesn't exist, technically a character study of the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Agent Washington and Locus lead similar lives. Their experiences on how they got there were different, but the way they ended up was all too familiar.





	Our Parallel Lives

Agent Washington, the soldier. The name given to him by the Project. Another pawn in their little experiment. Mission after mission. A soldier can only trust their fellow soldiers. 

The memories of those soldiers. Relationships with one. Friends with others. Some not so close. Until every single one of them was pinned against each other. Valued by their skills. Everyone for themselves. Can’t trust anyone. They might turn against him.

Broken by an experiment. Crazy for something that’s not even his fault. Memories that aren’t even his that are now apart of his mind. Failure. Something that he can’t fully come back from mentally. Therapy and intense medical treatments. Insane. Mentally disabled. Broken.

A band-aid put over a wound that needs stitches. Functional; to be used again. A brain full of lies. False memories they reconstructed. Lying to others about the memories given to him by the experiment. Lying when he’s asked questions. Just recover and keep his head down.

But then he’s betrayed. Killed a fellow soldier. Helped bring down the Project. All to be sent to jail. Left alone. Until something comes along; an opportunity to get out. Revenge. Anger.

Forced to work with an ex friend, an ex soldier, an ex boyfriend. Working for that freedom and revenge. Anything goes. Hating everything and everyone for what’s happened. But a soldier follows orders. Retrieve the memories. The experiment. Bring back the property of the Project. Freedom. That’s all it takes.

Nothing goes as plan. It never does. Useless to articulate a plan. Adopted into a new group. Put on this group’s team as leader. He tries his hardest, but there’s not much he can do. He’s just broken.

No longer put under pressure. Recovery. Slowly learning dealing with his mind in a healthy way. Undoing everything the Project did the best he can. The memories are still there. Waiting for him to fail. To remember.

Then meeting himself. The past. Broken. A soldier. Being used by someone. The same.

  
  


Samuel Ortez. Locus. A soldier. Broken by war. Nothing but a suit of armor and a gun. A pawn in this Great War. Only able to trust fellow soldiers. Everyone else is considered the enemy. 

Until there’s only one other left. Just the two of them survive. A friend. A lover. Someone said to be trusted. Helping him adjust to civilian life again. Mercenary. He’s still following orders. A life he can get used to.

Mission after mission. Trusting his friend knows what’s best for him. How could he not? Lovers. Friends. Passion? Something that helps him be the machine he’ll always be. Keeps him from going back to the memories of war. Being the only two alive and surviving.

Nightmare after nightmare. Conned into taking a job. Be a true soldier again. But being in command for being a mercenary. Having orders from their own command. 

Everything seems better. Less nightmares. More routine structure. Meeting someone just like him now. Another soldier from the war. Just like him. Broken, soldier, machine.

Not understanding why he keeps denying him when they’re the same. He has to be. A soldier of war. Nightmares; doesn’t he have them too? Denial. He has to be the same.

Curiosity gets the best of him. He gets close to him. Even got into bed together. Out of armor. Vulnerable. Says he’s not a machine. Not a soldier. Just a human being.

He distances himself. He’s wrong. They’re both soldiers. They’re both the same. Being told to ignore him. That he’s not worth the time. Just focus on the mission at hand.

Slowly spiraling out of control. Losing this mission. Manipulation and abuse. Blind betrayal. Used by the person he thought he could trust. It hurts. Being used like that. Not healing like he thought he was. Then watching his partner, no, abuser die. Then he leaves. To be alone. The best thing he thinks he should do. Stay away from everyone.

 

“Locus?” Agent Washington found him. “It’s better if we stick together. Our memories and lives run parallel to each other. Let me help you.”


End file.
